Shooting Star
by trezelle2
Summary: This is New Moon from Jacob Black's point of view. I hope to do the other books later, but it all depends... Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Back to writing, Updated 10-9-10!
1. Fishing

New Moon – Jacob Black POV

Chapter 1. Fishing

"Hey Jake!" Dad yelled from the porch.

"Coming!" I called. I wiped the grease off my hands and locked up the garage, then ran over. "Yeah Dad?"

"I'm gonna go out fishing today... think you can make it without your old man for a day?"  
I laughed. "Sure. Have fun Dad!"

"Sure thing kid. How's that old Rabbit coming?"  
"Pretty good. Should have it running in a month or two."

"Sure, sure," Dad grinned. "Just make sure we've got something to drive in soon... my arms are gonna be all worn out!"

I grabbed his wheelchair. "So who're you going with? Charlie?"

"Naw, it's Bella's birthday, and there's a game on... he'll be sticking close to home. Harry will be here to pick me up in a few. You need something to eat, though, Jake."

"I got it." I lifted him down the stairs and grabbed a Hot Pocket and a Coke.

"See ya Jake!" Dad called as Harry pulled up. "And send your sister an Email. She's been waiting for a while."

"'Kay, Dad." I booted up the computer and sat down. One new message.

To:

From:

Hey Jake!

What's up? Not much new on campus, but I'm having a great time anyway... only a few more years, then... who knows? Sorry this is so short, I'm bored out of my head here... what's going on with you guys? Write back Jake, please? I love you, bud.

-Rachel

I hit 'Reply' and started typing.

To:

From:

Hi Rachel,

Not much is new here. Dad's gone out fishing with Harry today... I might have to call up Quil or Embry. I've almost got the Rabbit done... I'll send you pics when I finish. Talk to you soon sis. Love you too.

-Jake.

I logged off and picked up the phone. "Hey Embry? You want to hang out today? Dad's out fishing..."

"Sure man... what do you want to do?"

"Let's go out cliff diving."  
"'Kay"  
"Meet you there?"

"Sure. See you in a few!" Embry said, and the line disconnected.


	2. Cliffs

Chapter 2: Cliffs

I ran up to the cliffs at the same time as Embry ducked out from the forest across the road. Quil was with him. I grinned. "Hiya Quil!" I called.

"Hey Jake!"

We met at the trail down the cliff... and then I looked up.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Embry peered over his shoulder, and he grunted and continued down the steep slope. Quil shot me a questioning look, and I said, "Sam."

Quil nodded sagely. "Jared too?"

"Yep. They're up there on the top."

"Show-offs," Embry muttered from a little ways down the trail.

"COWABUNGA!" We heard Jared yell as he leaped off the top... and then the splash as he hit the water.

"What is wrong with them?" I muttered angrily.

"Who knows?" Embry rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. "All I know is that they've been giving Paul some really weird looks lately..."

"Aw, who cares?" Quil said suddenly. "Let's dive already!"

I chuckled lightly and pulled off my shirt, starting to look up at Sam again, but Embry grabbed my arm. "Come on, Jake. Let's just jump."

The physical experience and adrenaline washed the boredom and worry away partly, but still, Sam and his stupid "Protectors" stayed in my mind all night. I thought I could hear wolves howling...


	3. School, Ugh

Chapter 3: School, ugh!

I rolled my eyes as Dad yelled into my room, "Jake, get up! You'll be late for school!"

It's only Wednesday, really? Gotta go to school with Sam and his stupid "Protectors" for another three days, ugh. They're really giving me some looks.

Breakfast was a quiet meal, until Dad – for once in his life being overly observant – asked me what was up.

"The ceiling, Dad." I deadpanned.

"Jacob Durai Black..." he trailed off warningly.

"Fine. Sam Uley's up."

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"He's running a – I decided against some of the stronger words – freaking _cult_ at school with Jared and he's staring at me like I should be panting after him like some stupid _DOG_!"

Dad gave me a look. "Jacob, Sam's a good kid. Give him a chance. I'll explain when you're older."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the school with my bag over my shoulder. "Hey Quil!" I shouted to the short kid in my homeroom.

"Hey Jake." he replied.

Math and then History passed in a blur. Embry had History with me, and we walked together to the cafeteria. "Hey," Embry hissed in my ear, "Paul's out!"

"Oh no," I said mockingly. "What if he accidentally got a _tummy bug_?"

"No wait Jake!" Quil agreed with Embry. "Last time Jared was out, he came back worshiping Sam..."

I shuddered and grabbed a hamburger. "Whatever, let's hang out this afternoon. Wanna?"

"Duh!" From both of them.

Embry then said, "Hey Jake, how's the Rabbit coming? Gonna be able to drive it before you get your license?"

"Maybe. I'm getting my permit next week you know..."

"Lucky!" Quil muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be your personal chauffeur, guys," I rolled my eyes.

"SWEET!" They both yelled, causing half the cafeteria to stare as the bell rang.

"Shush you guys!" I whispered.

"Right. Sorry, man," Embry said. "Oh, my dirt bike's running weird lately. You wanna help me work on it?"

"Sure. I'll come over after school."

**[A/N: Sorry it's so short, not much interesting is happening. Next chapter should come a little faster and be more interesting.]**


	4. My Life's Crap Hers Shouldn't Be

Months had passed since Paul had left to join Sam's stupid club. I was lounging on the floor of the living room when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Jake can you get that?" Dad yelled.

"Sure." I dragged myself up from my homework - geometry is so dumb - and opened the door. "Oh hi Charlie! Come on in, Dad's on his way out."

Charlie looked a little haggard. "Hey Jake. So how's school?"

"Pretty good. How's Bella?"

It was the wrong question. Charlie's lips came together in a straight line. "Not great. I take it you heard the Cullens left town?"

The rez kids had had a party for it... I still don't get what's wrong with them... stupid superstitions. "Yeah? Bella knew ahead of time, didn't she?"

"No. Edward left her in the forest after he said goodbye. She's been... upset. I thought Sam would have told you, though... he was the one who found her in the woods."

"Oh." I was annoyed. Everything was always about precious Sam, _perfect _Sam, wasn't it? "Well, have fun. Good luck with the fish... and, Charlie?"

"Yeah, Jake?" He was half turned, looking back on his way out the door.

"Go relax today. Maybe I'll hang out with her later."

"I will."

I decided then and there that even though my life was crap, hers didn't have to be. She didn't need a Cullen boyfriend... maybe I could replace him? I mean, if I was helping keep her life from being crap, maybe mine wouldn't be so bad.

**[A/N: Sooooo sorry I didn't update... been really busy, went to summer camp and started school... and was really lazy... and then forgot that FanFics even existed... sorry. But I love reviews, and I should update faster... next chapter, ****I promise****, will be more interesting because... ENTER BELLA! And I want honest opinions on what should happen next... So review!]**


End file.
